


out of the shadows (into the light)

by amazingjemma



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e16 End of the Beginning, F/M, HYDRA!Fitzsimmons, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingjemma/pseuds/amazingjemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were just two scientists, working undercover and waiting for a sign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	out of the shadows (into the light)

**Author's Note:**

> okay so here is the story:  
> there is one thing before you read that: when Jemma and FItz were captured by H.Y.D.R.A. they tried to recruit just Fitz. They used Jemma as an object of threat, making Fitz listen to her screams. Later he and Jemma were sent to H.Y.D.R.A. facility where both Fitz and Jemma were brainwashed and trained as H.Y.D.R.A. scientists and field agents as well. Right after that they were sent to Coulson's team to know how he was cured.

The war was coming.

  
It was an inevitable event that would destroy millions of lives, perhaps even billions. He knew that they would end up being soldiers, not scientists undercover. He knew that when H.Y.D.R.A. broke into their apartment, threatening to kill them if they won't agree to do the favor.  
Leo Fitz knew that the war was coming, that something horrible would happen in the future and it did. He knew that joining that organization would ruin their lives, but his expectations were wrong. H.Y.D.R.A. didn't break them. It made them stronger and braver.

  
When he and Jemma Simmons - his best friend and more than that - joined S.H.I.E.L.D., he realized that they were chosen. Not everyone could work with Phil Coulson, a man who died but somehow was brought back to life. And he also knew that Jemma has to lie, pretend someone who she is not. Incredible woman, brilliant scientist and selfless agent now must become clumsy girl who can't lie even if her life depends on it. That's why he was with her, right beside her. The whole damn time.

  
When GH-325 made Jemma go for desperate measures, Fitz knew they had to separate. He didn't want to let her go because he wouldn't survive without her. They needed each other like they needed oxygen, so that's why the night before her leaving he did everything to show her how he felt. Of course he knew she would be safe. They told him there will be a sign, so they can go out of the shadow into the light. And he couldn't wait for this moment.

  
The encrypted line was his idea and it was brilliant. Jemma hoped he would do something like that because she wouldn't survive without him and his voice for too long. She knew there were sleeping H.Y.D.R.A. agents at The Hub as well. But yet, she felt alone.

  
She tried her best to act as awkward as possible and she was doing it perfectly well. Fitz would be very proud of her. She glanced at her watch briefly and snuck into a dark room, full of supplies. And she waited. When Jemma heard a familiar sound of an incoming call, she gasped.

  
"Fitz!"

"Don't use my name, Jemma."

  
"Why not? I thought you said... going to use... encrypted line..."

  
Fitz cursed under his breath and furrowed, displeased with the quality of the call.

  
"You're cutting in and out. Hold on."

  
Jemma gripped her phone tighter and took a deep breath. They didn't have too much time for that.

  
"Jemma, keep talking, I'll try to fix it."

  
She smiled a little and sat down on the cold floor, knees to her chest.

  
"So... Have you seen what Ward did? It was so unexpected, wasn't it?! Though I thought it might be the sign? Remember what they told us?"

  
"Yeah, Jemma. I do. It's hard to forget. Okay, I fixed it. We have 6 minutes." Fitz took a deep breath and leaned on a wall, closing his eyes and imagining what Jemma would do right now and how she looks like.

  
"Did you find something about Coulson and Skye's blood?"

  
"Nothing! I hoped there would be more access and enough equipment, but... Trip follows me everywhere."

  
Fitz groaned. He didn't like him. He didn't like him at all. He knew it was jealousy, and Jemma did too.

  
"You can do that, Jemma. I believe in you. They believe in you."

  
"Fitz..."

  
"Listen to me, Jemma. I know you can do this. Everyone knows you can do this, that's why they sent us. They would not do that if we were useless. You and I are their best source of information."

  
Simmons pursed lips together and started shaking a little, tears starting forming in her eyes. She's been told that a lot lately. The clairvoyant made it clear that he wants them to act quickly because there is too less time left.

  
"Compliance will be rewarded, yeah?" Leo's whisper brought Jemma to life and something in her brain clicked.  
"Yeah. That's what they told us."

  
"Exactly. So, Jemma. I know you can do this. Everyone knows." Fitz spoke in a soothing voice, trying to calm Jemma down and give her enough strength, to make her believe in herself. "And when you are back, we'll see how it works. The sign should be pretty soon, and you'll make the history. The Hub is yours, Jemma."

  
A smile formed on Jemma's lips and she felt more confident. She needed to hear that. She needed to hear his voice and reassurances. She glanced at her watch again and sighed. One minute left.

  
"Fitz?"

  
40 seconds.

  
"Yeah?"

  
25 seconds.

  
"I... I miss you."

  
"I miss you too, baby girl. Be strong for me, yeah? I'll see you soon."

  
12 seconds.

  
"Fitz?"

  
"Yeah?"

  
2 seconds.

  
"Come back to me and..."

  
The connection was lost and Fitz couldn't hear "I love you", but he knew that she was going to say that. He loved her too, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> betad by my lovely Paige aka SuperIrishBreakfastTea;  
> comments are more than appreciated :)  
> thanks for reading x


End file.
